bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 48
めコツ |romaji = Tsukame Kotsu |volume= 6 |cover = Best Jeanist Katsuki Bakugo |pages = 18 |date =June 29, 2015 |issue= 31, 2015 |arc= Vs. Hero Killer |new character= Fourth Kind Uwabami |previous = Chapter 47 |next= Chapter 49 |anime episode = Episode 27}} めコツ|Tsukame Kotsu}} is the 48th chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Katsuki arrives at his workplace of choice, which is revealed to be Best Jeanist's hero office, located in the Tokyo Metropolitan area. In the office, Best Jeanist tells Katsuki that reforming brutish people is his job and that he will show Katsuki what is it that makes people Heroes. Eijiro's workplace of choice is revealed to be Fourth Kind's hero office. As Fourth Kind explains the mechanisms of his salary, Eijiro and Tetsutetsu are surprised to see each other in the same workplace and greet each other with handshakes. Fourth Kind tells Eijiro and Tetsutetsu that he will explain their practical operations. Ochaco is at Gunhead's hero office, which is her workplace of choice. Ochaco listens to Gunhead's explanation about what his office does and how he earns income. Momo and Itsuka have both chosen to gain experience at Snake Hero Uwabami's workplace. Uwabami explains to the duo about her hero office's work and how to earn popularity. Uwabami tells Momo and Itsuka that she has a commercial to film and tells the duo to get to know each other. Itsuka is somewhat disappointed about not getting the opportunity to experience Pro Heroes at work but Momo is optimistic about getting to study under the Snake Hero, causing Itsuka to comment on her upbeat attitude. At night on the first day, Izuku sneaks out of Gran Torino's apartment and goes to an alley in order to test out his new discovery about One For All (thinking of One For All as a simple body function). In the alley, Izuku tries out his new method only to fail. Izuku continues this self-training until morning. In the morning, Izuku tells Gran Torino that he was trying his new method but found it to be difficult. Gran Torino comments that it is difficult due to him only just discovering the proper method of using One For All and states that All Might was able to use One For All normally when he first obtained it thanks to his body, which is why All Might’s guidance towards Izuku isn’t working. Gran Torino informs Izuku that All Might couldn’t handle One For All emotionally due to it being passed down by a late friend. Izuku is fascinated by All Might’s past and asks about All Might’s predecessor, much to Gran Torino’s surprise. A delivery arrives at the door which Izuku fetches. The delivery is a new microwave to replace the other one Gran Torino broke yesterday during their mock battle. Gran Torino decides they should have breakfast now, telling Izuku to set up the new microwave. Izuku sets up the new microwave and warms up the breakfast, which is taiyaki. Izuku serves Gran Torino his taiyaki, and Gran Torino excitedly takes a bite but the taiyaki turns out to be mostly frozen. Annoyed, he goes to check the microwave, telling Izuku that he put too large of a plate inside the microwave, and as a result, it didn't turn and only a part of the taiyaki was heated. His comment causes Izuku to realize his next problem with One For All; that he has been using One For All on one body part and not on his whole body. Izuku activates One For All throughout his entire body with Gran Torino being impressed with Izuku's quick learning. He asks if Izuku can move while using One For All throughout his body, to which Izuku replies that he is not sure. Gran Torino asks if he can test whether Izuku can move around while using One For All throughout his body, and Izuku replies that he can. Characters by Appearance Trivia * is originally from Horikoshi's previous work, Oumagadoki Doubutsuen. Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 48